


Coming Home

by wajjs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: After so long in outer space, all he wants is to be in her arms.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> Em prompted this: FamJay/Hal (shut up) “Don’t lie to me.”  
> [(og post here)](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/638769440675233792/famjayhal-shut-up-dont-lie-to-me)
> 
> Also [check out this BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, INCREDIBLE ART](https://cloudiedraws.tumblr.com/post/639051391863865344/i-read-this-beautiful-work-by-wajjs-and-couldnt) by [Cloudie](https://cloudiedraws.tumblr.com/), inspired by this fic!

**Coming Home**

How they got together is a long story that can be summarized as follows: space, big alien fight, accidental meet up back on Earth, hey, we'd be pretty good together. Do you wanna piss off Bruce while we are at it?

Except they never quite reached that last part, considering no one on her side knows and that he never felt like talking about it either. At first Hal thought it was too close to tempting fate, with everything as new and tentative as it was. Then, well, when no bat or bat-adjacent person came in breaking his windows to beat him up, he just… assumed. Convinced himself neither of them want to tell others and called it a day.

Besides, it's not like it's easy, even if things are good. More often than not he's somewhere in deep space and she's—she's kicking ass, taking names, being the letal thing she always is. Jay's a marvel in movement and Hal can't get enough of watching her fight. If he somehow has access to footage of her being a badass, he always enjoys it a bit too much.

All things considered, when he leaves again, corps uniform on, he kisses her goodbye like the romantic he's always been and she huffs, but she's smiling.

"Don't get killed out there without me," Jay says and Hal laughs, kissing her again.

"I promise."

Except he comes back months later and nothing is the same. For once, she's not in his apartment cleaning the dust that collects when they are both away for too long, there are no messages, no calls, no—

There's a quick meeting and Bruce, Batman, is there. He looks tired. He looks old. Hal already doesn't like what this means.

He doesn't push him aside once the meeting is over and he doesn't ask him about Red Hood. He's not stupid. He knows Bruce will say nothing useful and instead the asshole will raise up his guard even more so that the minute Hal flies to Gotham, he's shot down by some specially made batarang Bruce happened to have for that particular reason.

Hal simply goes, no warnings or explanations given. And you may ask how can someone _so bright_ be stealthy when sneaking into a cave. And he won't tell you, because that's something learnt.

Jay isn't there, though. She's nowhere to be seen in the cave and a quick ring scan lets him know she's not in the manor, either. Instead, what he gets for welcome is Nightwing, Dick, maskless and with his eyebrows so up high, they almost reach his hairline.

"Uh," ah, it seems like everyone's eloquent, "Hal? Hi? What are you—"

Smiling a tense thing, he turns to the other, notices the bruises and cuts and bandages.

"Where's J—where's Red Hood?"

Dick's eyebrows have yet to come down.

"...Why?"

Fucking bats and their need for explanations. Hal huffs, hands on his hips and thinks that it'd be so easy to tell the truth but also so hard.

"Have information she asked about."

"And she asked… you?"

A twitch. The smile that gets more strained with each second.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case now, would I?"

Hal can tell Dick doesn't buy it, but maybe Dick call also tell Hal is two seconds away from punching him. They look at each other for a second that feels like a year before Dick shrugs, purposefully letting any kind of tension leak out of his body. It's a ruse, Hal knows. He's been around the big bat for too fucking long.

"Alright, well," putting his domino mask back on his face, Dick starts walking towards the exit, motions Hal to follow, "I'll take you to her safehouse. Just, you know, keep the shining down a little?"

"Fucking Gotham," Hal grunts.

They find her trying to open a jam jar with one hand. The one currently not inside a cast that ends above her elbow, held up at an angle by a piece of colorful cloth tied on her shoulder. 

Well, it's more like Dick finds her, since he goes in through the window of the kitchen and Hal walks in through the door because he hasn't given up on normalcy. He's also down to wearing the clothes he had on when he had to go to space. Wearing his uniform here somehow didn't seem like a good idea.

So Hal sees her exactly one minute after Dick, and Jay's standing barefoot on the cold floor, hair in a careless bun and a bruise taking over the upper right size of her face. Dick's the one opening the jar with a spoon.

"What happened," he says and… alright, his voice, the way he speaks, it betrays him. He can't even phrase it as a question. Not with worry and anger and, and—not when she looks like she was thrown under a literal bus that ran over her thrice, just to make sure.

Not when he's just back from stopping useless intergalactic wars and he hasn't slept in who knows how long. Not when he came back thinking of seeing _her,_ of holding her in his arms and maybe going out for a night, go somewhere nice. Instead he has to chase after her while fully aware that if they were open about being together, this whole process would've been so much easier.

"Hal," Jay breathes out, looking caught. When she ventures a quick gaze at Dick, he's already standing there, hip propped against the counter and arms crossed over his chest. While glaring at Hal.

So yes. His voice definitely betrayed him.

Not that he cares too much.

Stepping fully into the kitchen and walking to her side, Hal ignores the third wheel that refuses to take a hint and lifts a hand to tenderly touch the lowest edge of the bruise. Jay lets out a shaky exhale, eyes wide or as wide as they can be when one of them is taken over by discoloration and swollen tissue. He cups her cheek, brushes the line of bone under the bruise with his thumb.

"What happened?" he manages to actually ask this time. If Dick's eyebrows shoot up his forehead, the mask does a good job at covering some of that.

She licks her lips even while leaning into his touch.

"Nothing."

Hal's eyes narrow into almost slits. "Don't lie to me," there's a pause and then, "or do it when there's a chance I might actually believe it." 

Jay sighs, shoulders slumping a little. "Blackgate breakout. You know. The usual."

"The usual isn't really you with half of your face bruised up."

There's an almost smile. "Yeah, I know that. I just—I was the closest to where most of the action was concentrated and so I got there first. I handled it."

"You know what's not usual?" Dick finally chirps in, jam jar long forgotten. He wags a finger back and forth from Jay to Hal. "This."

They both turn to glare at him.

"Why are _you_ even here?"

"Well, Hal showed up in the cave," and now Jay's back to staring at Hal, slightly reproachful, "which, you know. _Strange._ But I thought hey, maybe he needs to talk to B about something! Except _no-pe._ Hal asked for _you._ "

Which, in turn, has him pinching the bridge of his nose. Because he knows, he knows, alright? It's just. He was worried.

"Get to the point, will you," and Hal drops his hand from Jay's face, brushes the back of her hand with his fingers.

"Oh, I did," his grin makes the two of them grimace, and he points at them again. " _This_ is the point."

A moment of tense silence goes by. Neither of them moves, they are all locked in a stand-off, waiting to see who will budge first. The hand with the ring closes into a fist. 

Which is when Jay speaks.

"You," she says, angry, and Dick's grin diminishes a little, "get no say over this. I'm," swallowing once, twice, she glares with determination, "I'm happy. This," and she grabs Hal's hand, lifts both of them up where they are fully in view, "this makes me happy. So you will shut the fuck up and not act like a magnanimous asshole who thinks he has agency over _my_ life. _Got it?_ "

Hal would have tripped over his own two feet if he weren't standing still.

"I think you should go," he says, giving Jay's hand a squeeze. "I want some privacy with my girlfriend."

Dick manages to look both sufficiently chastized and irrefutably smug.

"Sure," he even _winks,_ going back to the window. He's got half his body out when he pops his head back in, and his smile is punch worthy. "Welcome to the family, Hal! Bruce will _love_ this!"

Jay throws the jam jar at his face.


End file.
